


Sacrifice

by Garance



Series: StarWarsShot [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin is married with Padmé, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cody and Ahsoka are in the background, Dooku is not really evil he is just a bastard, Evil Darth Maul, Evil Palpatine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imprisonment, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Random update, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yoda and Mace are talking, because I'm lazy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Obi-Wan, pour protéger Anakin, décide de devenir le prisonnier de Dooku.





	1. Chapter 1

Sacrifice

  
Obi-Wan se sentait nauséeux, Anakin était au sol, en danger, un bras perdu, c'était de sa faute, et Obi-Wan le savait, mais il savait aussi qu'il aurait dû être plus fort pour pouvoir protéger son Padawan. Il voyait le regard de haine au-dessus de lui, celui du maître de son maître. Obi-Wan déglutit alors que Dooku saisissait son sabre laser l'allumait. Il avait peur pour Anakin, même s'il ne pouvait pas en étant un Jedi. Dooku menaça le Skywalker, mais le chevalier Jedi, malgré sa nausée, s'écria pour protéger son apprenti.

  
''Ne le touche pas ! Si tu veux tuer quelqu'un, tue-moi !'' Obi-Wan s'exclama, essayant de se relever en dépit de sa jambe

''Je n'ai pas à te tuer, tu es faible.'' Dooku répondit froidement

''S'il te plaît... Fais ce que tu veux de moi...'' Obi-Wan murmura faiblement, donnant son sabre à Anakin et s'agenouillant devant l'ancien maître de Qui-Gon

''Tu ferais tout pour protéger ce gamin ?''

''Absolument tout... Il est comme mon frère...''

''Alors je te prends avec moi, n'attend rien de bon pour toi, Kenobi.''

''Bien...''

  
Dooku repartit vers son vaisseau, Obi-Wan regarda une dernière fois son apprenti au sol, qui gémissait faiblement à son maître de ne pas faire ça. ''Maître... Non... Restez... Obi... Wan...'' Obi-Wan mordit sa lèvre inférieure et se retourna vers le Sith. Il avait choisi de protéger son Padawan et il le ferait. Il monta sur le vaisseau de Dooku, sans se retourner, des larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux, alors que le Sith lui mettait un collier inhibiteur de Force et des menottes.

  
________

  
Quand Yoda et les autres Jedi arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Anakin évanoui sur le sol, un bras en moins et le sabre laser d'Obi-Wan serré fermement contre sa poitrine, plus aucune trace du Jedi ou du Sith. Anakin fut placé sous surveillance le temps qu'il soit soigné, alors que Yoda et Mace Windu s'étaient éloignés pour parler.

  
''Jedi Obi-Wan disparu encore est. Jeune Skywalker toujours endormi est.'' Yoda commença en fixant Coruscant

''La sénatrice Amidala souhaite être avec Skywalker, le chancelier Palatine ne s'est pas montré.'' Mace continua

''Trouver Dooku rapidement nous devons, avant qu'Obi-Wan à jamais disparu soit.''

''Je pense que Skywalker est la clé. Son lien avec Obi-Wan peut nous guider jusqu'à Dooku.''

''Espérer ça nous devons.''

  
________

  
''Obi-Wan !!!'' Anakin se réveilla en sursaut, sortant déjà du lit d'hôpital dans lequel il se trouvait

''Ani !'' Padmé sauta au cou du Padawan pour essayer de le calmer

''Où est Obi-Wan ?!'' Anakin hurla en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la sénatrice

''Ani...''

''Où est-il ?! Padmé, répond-moi !''

''Il est avec Dooku.'' Mace lui répondit en rentrant dans la pièce

''Il faut le retrouver !'' Anakin s'écria en saisissant des vêtements

''Calme-toi Skywalker.'' Mace déclara calmement

''Ton lien avec Obi-Wan puissant être, compter là-dessus nous faisons.'' Yoda fit à son tour irruption

''Je... Je n'y arrive pas...'' Anakin essaya de contacter son maître mais échoua

''Dooku intelligent est. Lui a coupé le lien entre Maître et Padawan.''

''Comment allons-nous retrouver Obi-Wan ?!'' Anakin s'exclama en lâchant Padmé

''Très bonne question cela est.''

  
_________

  
Obi-Wan grimaça. Il avait passé trois jours et nuits dans la cale du vaisseau menotté à un tuyau, les yeux bandés et son lien avec Anakin rompu, aucun accès à la Force à cause du collier autour de son cou. Dooku n'était jamais venu, et il n'avait rien bu ni mangé, il commençait à en ressentir les manques alors que son corps tremblait pour un rien. En plus de détester piloter, il détestait être dans un vaisseau, il avait toujours cette envie de vomir avec lui et ce sentiment de solitude. Il entendit le bruit d'un sabre laser et sentit ses bras retourner le long de son corps. Ses yeux revirent la lumière, le bandeau était retiré, et il vit Dooku devant lui, froid comme jamais. Le Sith sortit de la cale et Obi-Wan comprit qu'il devait le suivre. Une fois dehors, il vit la base de l'ancien Jedi et réalisa qu'il allait être difficile de s'échapper.

  
À suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Sacrifice : Chapitre 2

  
Obi-Wan baissa les yeux alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant Dooku. La honte l'envahissait, il se prostituait au côté obscur. Dooku lui tourna le dos et partit. Obi-Wan voulait l'interpeler pour savoir où il devait aller, quand un droïde le mena jusqu'à une chambre. Le Kenobi observa la pièce devant lui, avant de rentrer dedans et de fermer la porte à clé. Il y avait un lit, une commode, une salle de bain munie de toilettes et d'une douche, et une petite bibliothèque. Obi-Wan feuilleta les livres, il n'y avait que des romans ou des manuels sur les Sith et le Côté Obscur de la Force. Il souffla avant de se diriger vers la commode, il y avait des vêtements et des serviettes. Obi-Wan s'assit sur le lit et murmura des plaidoyers pour que la Force protège Anakin. Après quelques minutes, il se leva et commença à se déshabiller, avant de prendre une douche froide pour ne pas oublier le choix qu'il avait fait, il en profita pour se raser et couper ses cheveux de manière à ressembler au lui de dix ans plus tôt, il n'était plus un Jedi maintenant, juste un homme.

  
Quelques heures passèrent, Obi-Wan avait continué à méditer pour essayer de faire la paix intérieure. Il n'avait jamais été aussi loin d'Anakin, aussi loin des Jedi... Une boule se forma dans sa gorge à la pensée de son passé. Il serra fermement les poings et les yeux pour essayer de se calmer quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Obi-Wan tressaillit à la peur de devoir faire face à Dooku, il prit son courage à deux mains et déverrouilla la porte, se retrouvant devant un droïde de maison. Obi-Wan se sentit légèrement rassuré, même s'il avait encore du mal à accepter la vérité, le droïde l'invita à dîner, il espérait que le Sith n'y participerait pas, et il ne pouvait pas décliner, la faim et la soif le consummaient. Il suivit le robot, sans dire un mot, jusque dans une grande salle à manger, Dooku n'y était pas, et tout était déjà prêt. Obi-Wan s'installa et commença à manger, malgré le malaise ambiant et la sensation d'être observé. Il retourna dans sa nouvelle chambre et s'enferma, il observa les marques produites par les menottes sur ses poignets et sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il se déshabilla et se blottit sous les couvertures de son lit, d'autres larmes coulant sur son visage, des sanglots de regrets et de remords traversant son corps, il espérait que quelqu'un vienne le sauver de sa prison.

  
__________

  
Anakin faisait les cent pas dans la chambre qu'il partageait autrefois avec Obi-Wan. Il venait de se marier avec Padmé mais ne pouvait pas sortir de son esprit l'espace d'une seconde son maître en danger. Le conseil lui avait assigné la charge de maître pour l'apprenti Jedi Ahsoka Tano, même s'il ne le voulait pas. Il avait coupé sa tresse de Padawan et l'avait laissé dans les quartiers de son ancien maître, avec l'espoir qu'il reviendrait. Chaque jour, différents souvenirs remontaient dans son esprit pour le hanter et lui rappeler sa faiblesse.

  
''Jeune Skywalker, t'entraîner tu devrais.'' Yoda le rappela à l'ordre en rentrant dans ses quartiers

''Je ne peux pas ! Pas tant qu'Obi-Wan sera aux mains de Dooku !'' Anakin s'exclama en serrant les poings

''La jeune Ahsoka, son entraînement attend.''

''Maître Yoda ! Je ne peux pas !''

''Vouloir en parler, Anakin ?''

''Tout est de ma faute, si j'avais été plus prudent, Obi-Wan ne se serait pas sacrifié pour me protéger ! J'ai tout vu maître, il est blessé, il est seul ! Je ne peux pas le laisser là-bas, je dois le sauver comme il l'a fait avec moi !'' Anakin déclara les larmes aux yeux

''Comprendre cela, je fais. T'entraîner tu dois, pour protéger ton maître. Dooku violent n'est pas, lui normalement ne pas tuer Obi-Wan.''

''Il allait nous tuer, il a coupé mon bras ! Dooku va faire du mal à Obi-Wan, maître Yoda, nous devons le retrouver !''

''Différentes troupes déjà envoyées nous avons, pour trouver le Jedi Kenobi. Actives recherches nous faisons, jeune Skywalker, t'entraîner à la Force tu devrais, ton maître sûrement médite.''

''En quoi méditer retrouvera Obi-Wan ?!''

''Votre lien puissant être, méditer, et pouvoir savoir où Obi-Wan est.''

  
Anakin serra les dents et décida de se plier aux exigences du maître Jedi, il s'entraînerait pour retrouver Obi-Wan. Au fil des jours, il était devenu proche avec Ahsoka, son lien avec elle n'était pas aussi fort que son lien avec Obi-Wan, mais il avait confiance en elle. Une bonne partie des systèmes solaires proches de Coruscant avait été fouillée, et aucune avancée ne s'était faite entendre. Anakin se défoulait régulièrement pour essayer d'évacuer une partie de sa colère, et quand il était fatigué, il rentrait auprès de Padmé et reprenait espoir. Elle le soutenait et lui assurait jour après jour qu'Obi-Wan allait bien, il y croyait et décidait de ne jamais abandonner, il avait perdu sa mère mais ne perdrait pas son frère d'arme.

  
À suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Sacrifice : Chapitre 3

  
Cela faisait un mois qu'Obi-Wan s'était abandonné aux bras du Côté Obscur, rien ne s'était amélioré. Il sortait juste pour manger, et croisait très rarement Dooku, qui ne lui disait rien. La solitude prenait de l'ampleur sur lui, et ce n'était pas les droïdes qui arrangeaient ça. Les livres qui étaient censés lui tenir compagnie ne l'aidaient pas et ne faisaient que lui donner la nausée. La Force ne lui était pas revenue, et ne lui reviendrait probablement jamais, malgré ses méditations quotidiennes. Un jour, il décida de sortir de sa chambre et de se balader dans les jardins de la propriété pour changer d'air. Il prenait un livre et s'installait sous un arbre, attendant que la nuit tombe pour rentrer. Encore aujourd'hui, il avait fait la même chose, mais un vaisseau avait atterrit sur la piste d'atterrissage. Il ferma son livre et se dirigea vers le vaisseau, attendant que ses hôtes en sorte, une fois chose faite, il se glissa dans la cale, prêt à s'échapper.

  
Il s'installa dans l'ombre et essaya de retirer le collier mais ne fit que s'agiter et faire du bruit inutilement. Il espérait que personne n'avait entendu mais malheureusement pour lui, quelqu'un rentra dans la cale, il se cacha plus profondément dans l'ombre mais une main saisit le devant de ses vêtements et le souleva. Il tenta un coup de pied mais sa jambe fut aussitôt saisie. Il réalisa avec terreur qui lui arrachait une nouvelle fois la liberté, une nouvelle nausée le prit, un tremblement lui parcoura le corps et il savait que des gouttes de sueur se formaient sur son corps.

  
''C'est impossible...''

''Tiens donc. Obi-Wan Kenobi.''

  
___________

  
Anakin méditait depuis une heure déjà, il était surveillé par Yoda qui essayait de lui apprendre la concentration et la patience, il arrivait à peine à sentir la Force autour de lui, alors retrouver Obi-Wan dans un autre système solaire. Ahsoka était à ses côtés, elle avait moins de mal à se concentrer et restait silencieuse, par rapport à lui qui grognait à chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir retrouvé son maître. Chaque faux espoirs appuyaient sur son cœur et des souvenirs remontaient dans son esprit.

  
''Concentre toi, jeune Skywalker.'' Yoda le rappela à l'ordre

''Oui maître.'' Anakin acquiésa, laissant de côté ses sentiments

''Important ton entraînement est. Sérieux tu dois être.''

''Oui, je le serai.''

  
__________

  
Dooku répondit à l'appel de son maître, alors que ses invités étaient dans la salle à manger. Sidious semblait, presque, heureux, c'était étrange, et pas dans ses habitudes. Il était encore caché sous sa capuche, encore tout pour la protection de son identité. Dooku regarda son maître dans les yeux, ou du moins, aussi bien qu'il le pouvait.

  
''Tyrannus, quel plaisir de te revoir.'' Sidious commença

''De même maître.'' Dooku répondit

''Selon les rumeurs des Jedi, tu aurais avec toi un chevalier Jedi.''

''C'est tout à fait vrai maître, le Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi, s'est plié sous moi pour protéger son Padawan. Je l'ai pris avec moi, mais son attachement à la Force et au Côté Lumineux ne le fera pas céder au Côté Obscur.''

''C'était prévisible. Il est le Padawan de ton ancien Padawan, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as eu pitié de lui.''

''Oui maître, il était pathétique et j'ai eu pitié de lui.''

''Où est-il ?''

''Il reste enfermé dans sa chambre ou il passe la journée dehors, mais il ne peut pas utiliser la Force.''

''Bien. Je t'ai envoyé mon autre apprenti, est-il arrivé ?''

''Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, mais son vaisseau s'est posé il y a moins d'une heure.''

''Mystérieux. C'est rare qu'il soit en retard.''

  
Dooku se détourna de son maître quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. L'apprenti de Sidious rentra, un poids inidentifiable sur ses épaules. Au fur et à mesure que l'apprenti avançait, Dooku identifier de mieux en mieux ce qu'il portait. Un homme, les vêtements légèrement déchirés et couverts de sang. Dooku comprit qu'Obi-Wan avait cherché les ennuis et les avait trouvés. L'apprenti déposa l'ancien Jedi sur le sol et le tint par les cheveux, le forçant à se tenir sur ses genoux. Dooku observa le jeune homme, un œil au beurre noir, une arcade sourcilière fendue, le nez cassé, la lèvre inférieure coupée. Le reste de son corps devait sûrement porter le même genre de blessures. Dooku détourna le regard et se renconcentra sur son maître, qui ricanait devant l'état du roux.

  
''Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ravi de te revoir, et je vois que c'est pareil pour Maul.''

  
À suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Sacrifice : Chapitre 4

 

''Que s'est-il passé ?'' Dooku demanda, intrigué par l'état du Kenobi

''Je l'ai trouvé qui essayait de fuir en se cachant dans la cale de mon vaisseau. Je l'ai frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie.'' Maul répondit, un sale sourire sur le visage

''Continue de t'amuser avec lui Maul, tu l'as mérité.'' Sidious annonça malicieusement

''Merci Maître.'' Maul ricana en prenant Obi-Wan avec lui

  
Dooku regarda Dark Maul emmener Obi-Wan avec lui jusqu'à sa chambre en le remettant sur ses épaules, bizarrement, il ressentait de la compassion pour l'apprenti de Qui-Gon, il se retourna vers Sidious et se renconcentra. Maul jeta violemment le roux sur son lit et utilisa la Force pour le maintenir en place, ses jambes écartées et tendues, ses bras reliés et étirés. Il commença à retirer son pantalon et son boxer, alors que l'homme jappait sous lui, une expression d'horreur sur le visage, un tremblement transperçant son corps et des spasmes démontrant une attaque de panique. Maul s'assit sur l'abdomen d'Obi-Wan, qui couina de la douleur du poids sur ses nouvelles blessures non-traitées, et traça le contour de sa mâchoire avec deux doigts, caressant lentement la peau pâle couverte de sang. L'ancien Jedi regardait avec terreur, alors que le zabrack se surélevait pour entrer son pénis dans sa bouche, l'étouffant et lui bloquant la respiration momentanément. Obi-Wan se força à lécher pour faire en sorte que son supplice dure moins longtemps, ça semblait plaire à son agresseur qui enfonçait plus profondément son entre-jambe dans sa gorge.

  
Obi-Wan suppliait la Force de l'aider, même s'il savait que personne ne pouvait l'entendre à cause d'y collier inhibiteur de Force. Il creusait ses joues quand il sentit un liquide glisser sur sa langue, il ferma les yeux alors que sa bouche se remplissait de sperme, il voulait cracher quand le zabrack retira son pénis, mais il ne le pu pas à cause de la Force qui maintenait sa bouche fermée. Il avala péniblement, sa gorge lui brûlait, il y avait un goût pâteux dans sa bouche. Maul s'essuya sur le visage d'Obi-Wan, augmentant sa honte et sa gêne, il se plaça entre ses jambes et arracha ses vêtements, avant de placer deux doigts sur du sperme et de la salive coulant sur le côté de la bouche du roux. Il rentra un premier doigt et se délacta du gémissement de douleur causé par l'intrusion et l'étirement, un deuxième doigt et le gémissement se transforma en un couinement plaintif. Maul appuya ses doigts contre la prostate d'Obi-Wan et l'entendit haléter alors qu'il se contorsionnait pour échapper à la douleur. Il retira ses doigts et les remplaça par son entre-jambe, provoquant un cri rauque de douleur, une brûlure pris place dans le bas-corps d'Obi-Wan qui sentait ses entrailles se déchirer, sa gorge se briser à cause du manque d'utilisation durant ses dernières semaines. Maul appuya son pénis violemment contre la prostate de l'ancien Jedi qui avait fermé les yeux et décidé de rester silencieux autant que possible. Obi-Wan ne voulait plus rien ressentir, rejoindre son maître, mais il ne pouvait pas, alors il souffrait. Maul en finit rapidement et relâcha son emprise, laissant Obi-Wan agoniser sur le lit, nu, tremblant, couvert de sang et de sperme, des spasmes le parcourant et des gémissements inaudibles au travers de sa gorge, avant de partir rejoindre les autres Sith.

  
__________

  
Le lendemain matin, voyant que le Jedi n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa chambre et que la Force lui indiquait qu'il ne faisait rien, Dooku décida d'aller vérifier par lui-même que l'homme était toujours vivant. Il ouvrit la porte et sentit directement l'odeur du sang et du sexe, il fit abstraction et se dirigea vers le lit où le moins âgé se trouvait. Obi-Wan était recroquevillé sur lui-même, fixant le mur en face de lui, son visage couvert de sillon de larmes, son corps maigre couvert de sang et de contusions. Dooku tira le roux vers lui et le confronta, lisant la peine et la douleur sans même rentrer dans son esprit. Il sentit la main du plus jeune s'aggriper à sa manche, la nécessité d'une présence réconfortante se matérialisant dans ce geste.

  
''Je ne suis pas ton maître, Kenobi.'' Dooku déclara froidement

''S'il vous plaît... Faites que tout s'arrête... Ça a recommencé... J'avais... Seize ans...'' Obi-Wan balbutia, la voix sèche et rauque, des morceaux de phrase déconnectés

  
Dooku, pour comprendre les paroles du jeune, plongea dans l'esprit brisé du Jedi. Il vit des bribes de souvenirs, de la peur, de la colère et de la tristesse, étrange pour le Côté Lumineux. Il comprit tout quand les souvenirs se stabilisèrent : son ancien Padawan et son propre apprenti était en mission d'infiltration, mais Obi-Wan, devant agir seul quelques temps, s'était fait agresser et violer par un homme. Qui-Gon le retrouva après en pleur et en loque dans une ruelle, il fit de son mieux pour le réconforter malgré son envie de s'en prendre à l'agresseur. C'était le seul secret que même le Conseil ignorait. Dooku regarda l'homme en-dessous de lui et comprit la peine et la douleur, malgré lui, il serra le plus jeune dans ses bras pour essayer de le réchauffer. Obi-Wan pleura à chaudes larmes, ignorant la situation, voulant juste oublier ce qu'il s'était passé, au fond de lui, la solitude le rongeait.

  
À suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Sacrifice : Chapitre 5

 

Plusieurs mois ont passé depuis l'incident, Obi-Wan, malgré ses nouveaux traumatismes et la peur de ne jamais revoir Coruscant et ses occupants, s'était rapproché de Dooku, il essayait de l'amadouer pour qu'il le libère du collier inhibiteur de Force. Il tournait toujours le dos au Côté Obscur, son allégeance était et serait pour la République et sa démocratie. Un jour, Obi-Wan s'était égaré dans les jardins et était tombé sur une boîte à outils, une grosse masse attirait son regard, un plan naquit dans son esprit pour s'échapper mais fut vite réfuté quand une voix venant de derrière lui le ramena à la réalité.

  
''Que crois-tu faire, Kenobi ?'' C'était la voix de Dooku

''Je... Je cherche à me débarrasser de ce collier. Je ne peux pas vivre sans la Force, je n'ai jamais été aussi seul...'' Obi-Wan déclara à moitié rassuré

Dooku semblait réfléchir, Obi-Wan attendait patiemment, effrayé et craintif de ce que le vieil homme pourrait lui faire. Il tressaillit quand l'autre reprit la parole.

''Je dois partir quelques temps, je pourrais consentir à te l'enlever, mais n'espère pas pouvoir t'enfuir, Maul restera ici.''

''Maul...'' Obi-Wan murmura alors que sa honte revenait dans son esprit

''Je lui dirai de ne pas te toucher.'' Obi-Wan soupira, rassuré et plein d'espoir

  
_________

  
Anakin rentrait de mission avec Ahsoka, ils s'entendaient de mieux grâce aux mois passés à s'entraîner côte à côte. Ses pouvoirs grandissaient de jour en jour, et l'espoir de retrouver son maître faisait l'exact inverse. Une bonne partie des systèmes solaires avait été ratissée, mais il n'y avait toujours aucun indice sur l'endroit où se trouvait Obi-Wan. Il s'écrasa sur son lit, son sabre laser et celui d'Obi-Wan sur sa poitrine, il fit la paix dans son esprit entre la peur et la colère et se reposa quelques heures, jusqu'à ce qu'une vision traverse ses pensées. C'était une lettre. Il se leva, les sabres à la main et de la sueur coulant sur son visage. Il devait en parler à Yoda sans tarder.

  
''Problème tu as, jeune Skywalker ?'' Le maître Jedi lui demanda

''Maître ! J'ai eu une vision, c'était une lettre !'' Anakin s'exclama, l'envie de comprendre le contrôlait

''Une vision, tu dis. Quelle lettre apparue t'est ?''

''La lettre K. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire maître ?''

''Le début d'un mot. Prudent Obi-Wan est.''

''Vous pensez qu'Obi-Wan à réussi à retrouver l'usage de la Force ?!''

''Des mois passés sont, Obi-Wan intelligent est, lui a sûrement amadoué Dooku.''

''Que dois-je faire maître ?''

''Attendre nous devons, d'autres lettres notre aide seront.''

''Bien maître.''

  
Anakin retourna dans ses quartiers. Il allait enfin pouvoir sauver son maître. Il griffonna sur un papier la première lettre et partit s'entraîner avec Ahsoka. Il était tellement heureux qu'il oublia pour la première fois depuis des mois ses craintes et sa haine.

  
___________

  
4 nuits et jours passèrent, une à une les lettres apparaissaient dans l'esprit d'Anakin et l'espoir de retrouver Obi-Wan revenait plus fort que jamais. Ils avaient un nom mais ils devaient maintenant lui trouver une signification. Anakin s'était rendu dans les archives pour chercher des planètes, systèmes solaires ou des galaxies correspondant. Après plusieurs heures de recherche, le Skywalker trouva une planète correspondant au nom de ''Kamer''. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se rendit au conseil des Jedi avec la bonne nouvelle.

  
''Je sais où se trouve Obi-Wan, maîtres.'' Anakin déclara fièrement

''Bonne nouvelle cela est.'' Yoda répondit en regardant Mace

''Alors, où se trouve-t-il ?'' Windu demanda

''Sur la planète <<Kamer>>. Tout ce que je vous demande est de me laisser y aller, Obi-Wan est mon meilleur ami, je dois aller le sauver, il s'est sacrifié et je veux lui rendre la pareil.'' Anakin annonça

''Ainsi fait il en sera, jeune Skywalker. Emmener Padawan Ahsoka avec toi tu feras.'' Yoda posa sa condition

''Bien maître Yoda.''

  
Anakin fit un signe de remerciement avec sa tête avant de partir. Il prépara ses affaires, avec ses sabres lasers et des vêtements de rechange. Ahsoka avec lui et la division de Cody en soutien, il décola de Coruscant pour retrouver son maître. Il attendait les retrouvailles avec Obi-Wan avec impatience, comme l'enfant qu'il était encore 10 ans plus tôt quand il apprenait la Force et les arts Jedi avec le nouveau promu Général Kenobi. Cette fois-ci, il n'échouerait pas et sauverait son maître.

  
À suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Sacrifices : Chapitre 6

  
Obi-Wan s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour échapper à la pervertion de Maul, il ne voulait pas redevenir un objet pour un Sith et encore moins en devant supplier pour une quelconque libération. Il avait lu tous les livres et plus rien ne l'occupait à part la méditation et l'entraînement dans la Force. Il avait déclaré sa position à Anakin, très faiblement à cause de son manque d'utilisation de ses abilités Jedi. Il était sûr qu'Anakin allait venir, son apprenti partait toujours à l'aventure la tête la première. Il sourit à la pensée et continua sa méditation. La porte s'ouvrit et il se releva, sur ses gardes.

  
''En train de méditer, Petit Jedi ?'' C'était Maul qui venait pour une raison inconnue

''Que veux-tu, Maul ?'' Obi-Wan grogna, ayant le réflexe de prendre son sabre bien qu'il n'en avait plus

''Je veux ma vengeance, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas oublié ce que tu m'as fait.''

''Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ma victoire. Tu as de superbes nouvelles jambes d'ailleurs, le Côté Obscur en vend pour tous les échecs ?'' Obi-Wan plaisanta, un surplus d'espoir et son arrogance naturelle revenait, malgré un soupçon de peur

  
Obi-Wan recula lentement, alors que Maul s'avançait, l'air dangereux et voulant obtenir quelque chose. Le Jedi désirait son sabre laser pour se défendre et découper une nouvelle fois en deux le Zabrack. Maul passa un bras autour de sa taille et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles d'Obi-Wan, qui restait abasourdi de l'attitude possessive du Sith. Maul retira sa bouche avant de l'appuyer sur le cou d'Obi-Wan, qui se débattit. Le Sith s'énerva, envoyant un coup de poing dans le visage du Jedi, du sang commença à couler du nez du roux et une marque rouge s'installa sur sa joue gauche.

  
''Tu es à moi, Petit Jedi.'' Maul grogna contre l'oreille d'Obi-Wan

''Je suis désolé, mais non. Je n'appartiens à personne, et encore moins à un Sith que j'ai déjà battu.''

''Tu vas voir, Petit Jedi...'' Maul murmura, l'air sombre, menaçant

  
Le Zabrack prit son sabre laser et l'activita, le pointant contre Obi-Wan, qui sentait la peur monter en lui. Il ferma les yeux, redoutant l'échéance, quand un toussement venant de la porte lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Un sourire s'installa sur son visage alors que le nouveau venu lui souriait en retour.

  
''Ani...'' Obi-Wan soupira, rempli d'espoir

''Obi-Wan, désolé d'avoir pris si longtemps !'' Anakin s'exclama en activant son sabre laser et en lançant à son maître le sien

''Pas important, on a d'autres priorités.'' Obi-Wan attrapa son sabre et l'activa à son tour, le pointant contre le Sith

''Toujours vivant ? Bah, pas important.'' Anakin regarda Maul avant de commencer à l'attaquer

  
Les deux Jedi combattirent le Sith pendant plusieurs minutes, Obi-Wan n'ayant plus l'habitude de tenir son sabre entre ses mains. Ahsoka se joignit à eux pour les aider, Obi-Wan se demandait si Anakin avait réussi à s'ouvrit à quelqu'un d'autre que Padmé et lui. Ils gagnèrent le combat, Anakin prit son maître dans ses bras et le garda pendant plusieurs minutes, profitant de sa présence et de sa chaleur.

  
''Vous êtes vraiment là, maître...'' Anakin murmura en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme plus petit

''Oui, je ne partirais plus...'' Obi-Wan répondit doucement, serrant son Padawan plus fort

  
Ils retournèrent à Coruscant, sur le chemin, malgré son mariage avec Padmé, Anakin embrassa son maître, il ne le laisserait plus jamais partir et le protégerait toujours au péril de sa vie. Trois ans plus tard, Anakin et Obi-Wan se battaient contre Dooku et le Skywalker le tuait, comme une vengeance pour l'homme qui l'avait vu grandir.

  
Fin


End file.
